Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 486 - Death, Nearly
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 486 - Death, Nearly is the four-hundred eighty-sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fifty-second episode of Season 5. Video Overview FLoB-athon Coming Soon Kurt heads west and talks about the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $50,200.00 over the goal and is looking toward FLoB-athon 2015 being in a week. Ice and Fury Kurt mentions that on twitter he wanted to know what update changed the biomes to make certain biomes icy that were not before. He wants to load early worlds up in a pristine condition. Kurt saw Mad Max: Fury Road in theaters, and it was entertaining, but not mind-blowing. The practical effects were pretty cool, but Kurt wished he got a better view of the action. Kurt heals Wolfie and investigates a Zombie growl in a cave, realizing he is in a Dungeon drought. Question: I am currently a freshmen in college and am having difficulty deciding between two majors, chemistry or mechanical engineering. The field of chemistry fascinates me, I have a love for it but I am unsure about careers. On the other hand I don't like engineering like I do chemistry but would absolutely love an opportunity to work for NASA or SpaceX. What should I do, how should I choose? Swimming under forming ice, Kurt escaped drowning and says that choosing a career path based on a specific career path is a bad idea as it narrows your flexibility. He thinks that the student's choices should be about what he has a passion for, and thinks that the choice is the one that the student feels is right, but there is a lot of time ahead as a freshmen. Kurt gets on another tangent and walks off a small cliff right next to a lava lake. A block away from instant death, Kurt runs away to draw Wolfie away, and has to calm down. Sleeping near the lava, Kurt pours water over the lava lake to seal it. He leaves a sign commemorating the near-death occasion. Question: What's the scariest experience you've ever had in your life? Laughing at the appropriate question, Kurt says that experience was high up there. Flying used to be scary, but thinking about the science behind the plane calms him down. Question: What would have made school more fun for you, so I can do it to my students? What other language would you like to learn? What Kurt would change to the school system is allowing for more self-guidance. He thinks school should be fun and be exciting and not something that is drudgery. Kurt is not keen on foreign language learning, but thinks maybe he would have if it was taught better. The Hidey Hole is in a tiny cave, but Kurt blocks it off an applies torches judiciously. Trivia * The end slate links to Spintires: The Hill - 01- Starting Over!, and Let's Play SpeedRunners - 66 - USB Disconnect